


in the morning light

by ybcpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ADHD, Character Analysis, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Patrick Stump has ADHD, coming back with a bang eh, thinkingthinkingthinking, writing exactly what I know: sad-ish peterick where they're somewhere on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybcpatrick/pseuds/ybcpatrick
Summary: crick crick cheep, crick, crick cheep cheep.





	in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back  
> back again  
> kell is back  
> tell a friend  
> guess who's back  
> guess who's back  
> guess who's back  
> guess who's back  
> guess who's back  
> guess who's back  
> guess who's back  
> dun nuh nuh  
> dumdadumdadumdadumdadumdadumdadumdadumdanana  
> dumdadumdadumdadumdadumdadumdadumdadumdanana  
> KSSH fffffffft--  
> *deep breath*  
> I'VECREATEDAMONSTERCAUSENOBODYWANTSTOSEEMARSHALLNOMORETHEYWANTSHADYI'MCHOPPEDLIVER

The world was still.

Cool dew from the night had long ago seeped through the thin fabric of Patrick's t-shirt, yet he laid unfazed, on his back, simply staring up at the sky as the ink of night faded away. He'd gone out onto the balcony around five that morning; Patrick wasn't quite sure how much time had passed since then.

The stars were still hanging in the blue-grey sky above, twinkling weakly as the colourful clouds began to usher themselves into place. Every now and again, a bird would tweet, or a cricket would chirp, creating an early morning melody that put Patrick's head in a swirl. _A beat,_ he thought, _that could be a beat. Like percussion, hypnotic and steady, through a gentle song, maybe with some piano..._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Patrick gave his head a shake. There he went again with the thinking. Always thinking, always planning. His brain was too busy, he never had any rest. That was the main reason Patrick had even come out here, to lay still on the cool, damp balcony; he hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. Too many thoughts, too many songs, batting around unfinished in his head like moths against a bright bulb. As much as he loved it, he begrudged it, too. The music just seemed to keep following him.

The crickets and the birds continued their symphony, humming away into the ever-lightening morning. Their song beat its way into Patrick's mind anyways, despite his best efforts to keep it at bay. _Crick crick cheep, crick, crick cheep cheep._ A mantra of the day, growing more persistent as Patrick continued to lay, unmoving, on the wood of the balcony. _It needed a riff, something for Joe to play, something mellow but interesting, riveting--_

A new set of sounds entered the ensemble. The swish of the glass door riding along its track, open, pause, close. Two feet, their impacts muted as their owner tiptoed forwards. Cracking joints, both from disuse and age, as Pete carefully lowered his sleep-laden body to the ground beside Patrick. Pete's shirt got caught on a splinter in the wood as he rolled over to face him, making a dull noise, like a click mixed with a tiny rip. It sounded like a snare, almost, Patrick could add that to the percussion for Andy in the song, adding to the atmosphere. _Crick crick cheep, crick, crick cheep cheep. Swish, swish. Step, crack, click, rip._

"What are you doing out here?" Pete asked, his voice low. Patrick blinked once, keeping his tired eyes trained on the sky as it continued to fade into orange. Orange was his favourite colour. Pete was his favourite person. Wasn't that funny? What a coincidence. Pete's quiet voice was like the bass line for his dawn's masterpiece, and when all was written, it was what he would play. The cover of the album it would go on would be orange.

Patrick nearly forgot that he was supposed to answer the question. His thoughts had run away from him again. Gone with the song.

"Couldn't sleep," Patrick was slow to reply. His own voice was slightly raspy, faltering along the simple words as he spoke them, like a busted cord to an amp. Cutting _in and out, in and out, click, rip, crack, step, step, swish, swish, crick crick cheep, crick, crick cheep cheep._ The droning anthem of Patrick's night-turned-morning, echoing in his skull as if it were a Olympic stadium and he was the winning country.

"Your head too loud?" Pete spoke up again, his hand coming to rest on the left side of Patrick's chest. Right over his heart, bringing in two new instruments from both of them. The song was nearly full, with its voices and heartbeats and humming and noise. Sighing heavily, Patrick covered Pete's hand with his own, letting his tunnel-vision eyes close against the light of the tangerine skies.

"It's always too loud in there, Pete."

Pete shifted where he laid, tucking his forehead into the crook of Patrick's neck, as if he could take away the incessant thinking thinking thinking through osmosis. In a sense, it seemed to work, and the song of the morning turned itself down a notch or two. Settling in where he laid, Pete pressed a gentle kiss to Patrick's skin, just where the collar of his shirt ended. The tense feeling in Patrick's shoulders drained, dripping out of him onto the wooden floor beneath, soaking in and staying there in the grain. 

_Kiss, shift, sigh, thump, thump, in and out, in and out, click, rip, crack, step, step, swish, swish, crick crick cheep, crick, crick cheep cheep. Crick crick cheep, crick, crick cheep cheep._

The song was never still.

**Author's Note:**

> **I WOULD LIKE TO CLARIFY, I AM DRAWING FROM MY OWN EXPERIENCE WITH ADHD. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT PATRICK'S EXPERIENCE IS LIKE, AND I AM NOT EXPLOITING HIM OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. PUT THE PITCHFORKS DOWN LMAO. GO OUTSIDE.
> 
> anyways, figured I'd spare the sob story for why i haven't written since march. motivation and executive function? can't relate. we don't know her. hopefully this was coherent, and maybe it'll get me back to writing, finally.
> 
> catch me on tumblr @ybcpatrick. i'm there every damn day, lmao.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
